1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved retainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually has an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding mating card, and a pair of retainers at two ends thereof for locking the mating card. The housing has a pair of side walls, a central slot between the side walls for receiving the mating card, and a pair of tower sections at two ends thereof. Each tower section defines a mounting slot. The retainer is rotatably assembled to the mounting slot and upwardly extends beyond the tower section. The retainer is formed with a locking projection inwardly extending along a lengthwise direction of the housing to lock with the mating card. In an inserting process of the mating card, the retainers can be rotated inwardly to lock with the mating electronic card; while in an ejecting process of the mating electronic card, the retainers can be rotated outwardly to upwardly eject the mating card.
However, with a miniature development trend of electronic device, when said card edge connector is assembled to the electronic device, there is no any more space at two outer sides of the card edge connector to accommodate a pair of hands to rotate the retainers in an insertion or ejecting process of the mating electronic card.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.